La joven que trata de huir de orochimaru
by Ayumi22
Summary: Una nueva vida para nuestros chicos ¿llegaran a entender a las hermanas? ¿cual sera el secreto de las hermanas? ¿habra un secreto olcuto? averiguelo en el fic. bueno este fic lo hisimos tipo accion y romance. bueno esperamos q les guste


La joven que quiere huir de Orochimaru

Prologo

Era un hermoso dia como cualquier otro , en una cabaña donde se encuentra una joven de unos 20 años preparandose para ir a konoha

a entrenar en el bosque de ahi, por que en ese bosque entrenaba su madre, ella va para el bosque de konoha para seguir con su entrenamiento

pero cuando va llegando ve a alguien en el entrenando con dos chicos y una chica, pero a ella no le gustaba, en eso uno de los chicos no

estaba y ella derepente siente a alguien a traz de ella y se voltea con una kunai en la mano pero muchacho le quita el kunai de las manos

pero ella le da una patada en la cara y se aleja del, para ponerse en posicion de ataque, llega la chica de pelo rosa y ve a al pelinegro con

un golpe en la cara, donde voltea ve a la chica en posicion de ataque, el pelinegro activa su sharinga.

Ayumi: Eso no te sevira de nada chico asi que sera mejor que te alejes de mi, si no quieres que te mate.

Sasuke: Ja que te crees que eres mocosa ¿A caso no sabes quien soy?

Ayumi: No se ni me importa por que queria saber quien eres tu estupido niñato.

Sasuke: Pos aunque no lo quieras saber mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

Ayumi: Hay que miedo es un uchiha alguien que ayudenme que me quiere matar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajaja eres un estupido.

En eso llega el maestro con el otro chico, pero en eso ella los ve y lanza barios shuriken's contra el chico rubio, pero el los golpea un kunai

el profesor pesca a la chica por de traz pero el nunka penso q seria una copia de ella, en eso ella lo ataca por a tras pero el rubio se atra

biesa y detiene el golpe de la chica, en eso el profesor se voltea y golpea a la chica para que reacionara, pero ella pone al rubio y el golpe

se lo dio a el en vez de ella.

Ayumi: Un uchiha necesita ayuda para pelear contra mi que verguenza yo que pense que los uchihas eran de los mejores ninjas.

Sakura: Si lo son deja en paz a sasuke no te me tas con el.

Ayumi: Ja que me haras niñata me golpearas como lo quizo hacer este viejo.

Kakashi: toma esto mocosa del demonio ¿nani?

Ayumi: pos eres muy lento anciano jejeje aqui se diverte uno con este anciano de pacotilla

Kakashi:A quien le dices viejo niña del demonio.

En eso aparese una chica extraña y le habla a la pequeña para que se tranquilizara un poco, pero ella no se tranquilizaba con nada

asi que la chica baja del arbol y le da una cachetada para que reacionara en eso la peñequeña reacciona y no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo,

la chica se quedo viendo a el profesor, en eso el profesor vio como la pequeña esta de traz de la chica y viendo a sasuke, naruto y

sakura.

Herema: Hola disculpen a mi hermana, es que es algo impulsiva jejejejeje

Naruto: Esta bien¡¡¡¡ pero quienes son??? de donde son???

Ayumi: ETTO...

Kakashi: Mejor vamos con la Hokage para que nos lo expliquen.

Van camino a la villa para dirigirse a la oficina de la Hokage llevando a las chicas...

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage y Shisune esta en la puerta de la oficina con tonton en los brazos...

Shisune: Hola Kakashi¡¡¡¡¡¡ a que viene su visita????

Kakashi: hola Shisune¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ vinimos a ver a la Hokage

Shisune: en estos momentos la Hokage esta indispuesta...

Naruto: Oba-chan anda borracha de nuevo verdad??

En eso Kakashi le da un golpe en la cabeza por estar hablando de mas...

Ayumi: Vio maestra como habla ese tio rubio de la Hokage????

Herema: Cada villa tiene su manera de tratar a los Hokage's o este maestro no a educado bien a sus alumnos.

Kakashi: que tanto parlotean chicas...

Ayumi y Herema: jejejeje ETTO... nada jejejeje

En eso las chicas empiezan a caminar hacia la salida para irse cuando de pronto Kakashi se lo impide...

Kakashi: A donde van chicas aun no hemos terminado nuestra junta...

Ayumi: Haste a un lado viejo decrepito que no ves que no, nos recive la Hokage...

Kakashi: A quien le dices viejo decrepito????

Ayumi: Ay algun otro vie...

Herema: Ya basta Ayu-chan, señor por qeu sigue una discucion sin sentido pero es hora de seguir nuestro camino no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo..

Sakura: por que se tienen que ir?? yo pense que ocupaban ayuda???

Ayumi: No ocupamos la ayuda de alguin tan devil como ustedes asi que nos vamos

Herema: Disculpen las molestias pero tenemos que irnos nos pueden mostrar la salida o la buscamos por nuestra cuenta????

En eso Ayumi quita a Kakashi de enfrente y salen corriendo del lugar apareciendo Itachi buscando a Sasuke pero con la mala suerte de que Ayumi choca con el deteniendole el paso y ella callendo al piso de culo...

Herema: Que le pasa acaso es usted ciego no la vio levantate y vamonos Ayumi.

Ayumi: Hai Ni-san.

Pero no pudieron seguir su camino por que las alcanzan los chicos...

Sakura: que bueno que las detubiste Itachi-kun..

Ayumi: Ahora que hacemos Ni-san

Herema: que es loq ue quieren no les hicimos nada ya nos queremos ir tranquilamente no queremos traerles problemas...

Pero en eso ayumi empiesa con un dolor en el brazo y sus ojos empiezan a cambiar de color..,

Herema. O no hay que huir ya tenemos que irnos ya de aqui..

Sasuke: que le pasa??

Herema: Mmm, tengo que conseguir una llervas a mi hermana le pico una vibora y tengo que conseguirlas el tiempo se acaba lo siento pero ya tenemos que irnos...

Naruto: nosotros las podemos ayudar junto con una compañera...

Herema: no, gracias nosotras lo debemos hacer pero tenemos que irnos ya antes de que sea demaciado tarde...

Ayumi: Ni... san... ya ...v..a..m.o..nos

En eso Itachi carga a Ayumi para ayudar a Herema a salir cuando se da cuenta que la herida que tenia la niña no era de una serpiente normal por que el ya la habia visto antes en el cuello de su hermano entonces decide esconderlas en una montaña a las orillas de Konoha pero les puso un protector para que no escaparan y para que la pequeña no sintiera la presencia de Orochimaru...

Itachi: quedense aqui yo se el secreto de la pequeña y se como ayudarla no se la vamos a entregar a Orochimaru de eso me encargo yo...

Herema: como lo descubriste?? segun yo la cubri muy bien...

Itachi: con los movimientos que hizo se le descubrio pero yo fui el unico que me di cuenta y por eso quiero ayudarlas tenemos que acabar con el...

Herema: no entendemos por que el señor de parche en el ojo nos queire llevar con su Hokage???

Itachi: Es que nacesitamos saber su historia para planear algo junto a la hokage para tener autorisacion a ayudarlas.

Herema: Mejor espere a que ella este bien e iremos mañana en la mañana la oficina de la hokege.

Itachi: Esta bien¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pero por hoy tendre quedarme aqui por si me voy puede que las ayen los chicos son muy astutos.

Herema: has como quieras pero no, nos vayas a tocar me oiste Itachi-kun.

Itachi: Espera tu crees que soy un pervertido verdad???

Herema: tu que crees solo un pervertido se quederia con dos mujeres indefensas.

Ya es tarde y deciden dormir... a la mañana siguiente van a primera hora con la Hokage...Llegan a la oficina y habia reunion de sansei's y pupilos... pero Shisune las ve y le dice a la Hokage que habian llegado Itachi con las chicas... y la Hokage le dice que pasen que hay muchas cosas que hablar yq ue era de interes de los presentes...

Tsunade: Y bien a que han venido??? en que las podemos ayudar????

Herema: Nosotras salimos de nuestra villa por que queriamos mas poder, nosotras conocimos e hicimos muchas cosas entre ellas conocimos a la persona mas desagradable y vil que acabo con nuestra enseñansa esa persona nos prometio mas poder nosotras pensamos que nos iba a enseñar cosas de ninjas pero no el solo nos utilizo para hacernos mas fuertes y el se queire quedar con mi hermana el nombre de ese sujeto es orochimaru...

Todos: OROCHIMARU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ese maldito

Tsunade: prosigue por favor¡¡¡¡

Herema: en ella sembro la semilla de la furia cada ves es mas dificil controlarla necesito acabar con Orochiamru, el acabo con la villa nosotras somos las unicas sobrevivientes el ha empezado a buscarnos por las villas lo sentimos serca de aqui tenemos que estar preparados para cuando llegue lo malo es que no se si tambien nos estan utilizando para eso...

Tsunade: y para que buscaban mas poder????

Ayumi: para defender nuestra villa teniamos problemas con orochimaru sin saberlo mandaba a sus secuaces amatar gente de nuestra villa...

Herema: nuestra villa es la del yin yang en nuestra villa siempre a habido un ekilibrio entre el bien y el mal nosotras somos ese ekilibrio por eso orichimaru kiere a una de nosotras el destino es ta marcado una de nosotras tendra que morir...

Todos: nani????

Naruto: como puedes decir eso?? nadie esta destinado a la muerte solo el que lo cree...

Herema: que no entiendes que cuando uno tiene el poder de ver mas alla de tus narices del tiempo y del espacio sabe lo que va a ocurrir???

Ayumi: ni-san recuerda que nadie debe saber de nuestros poderes son muy peligrosos como para exponerlos de esa manera y ademas tu tienes prohibido decir el futuro que no ves que lo puedes cambiar y eso es mas peligroso aun...

Herema: lo siento ni-chan solo que tenia que hacerlo para que entendieran un poko mas la situacion...

Shikamaru: mmm, que chicas tan problematicas

Tsunade: e desidido que hay que proteger a la aldea como a estas chiquillas desde este momento todos a entrenar...

las hermanas: a kien le dices chikillas...

Herema: bueno como sea nosotras nos ofresemos a enseñar algunas tecnicas a todos...

Neji: y que nos va a enseñar dos tias como ustedes que lo unico que hacen es traer problemas...

Ayumi: ya veras de que soy capas de hacer solo que no voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo por que tu poder es inmune en mi niñato...

Herema: como piensas ganarle a una persona que ve el futuro y esta en dos dimenciones a la ves...

fin del prologo

Notas de las autoras:

Ayumi: si no dejan review's despidanse de este mundo...

Herema: disculpenla es algo impulsiva esta niña pero si dejen review's que los esperaremos con ansias ...

Ayumi: disculpen la mala ortografia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Herema: esperamos su apoyo por que somos nuevas en esto

las Hermanas: bye se portan mal y nos invitan jejejejeje


End file.
